


sanctity

by haedal (hyuckiesuckle)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Demons, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Religion, Smut, hyuck is on fire for a bit but he is OKAY!, incubus, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckiesuckle/pseuds/haedal
Summary: The only reason Mark finds out Donghyuck is an incubus is because Donghyuck has a hard time saying 'no' to Mark Lee's sparkling eyes. Which results in him catching fire for stepping inside of a church.or, incubus!Donghyuck and human!Mark pining for each other
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 309
Collections: NCT SPICE FIC EXCHANGE





	sanctity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heibai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heibai/gifts).



> i was not planning on making this fluff but that's how it turned out TT
> 
> if i was better at time management this would be 10k longer and also darker but i am not <3 regardless, i hope the prompter still enjoys this. ive been working like crazy at my job so i churned this out VERY quickly hahahahahaah 
> 
> based on this prompt: MarkHyuk Incubus!AU  
> Mark is a priest’s son and Haechan is a baby incubus. Honestly.... the nitty gritty of the plot is up to you because i just uh... want to read a self-conflicted Mark trying to justify his feelings to his demon friend who he only found out to be a demon when he caught on fire the moment he stepped inside a church (Haechan knew what was coming but didn't mind because he wanted to be with Mark no matter what) 
> 
> Oh, they’re also childhood friends. And Mark’s dad has tried exorcising Haechan. He failed, because Haechan literally would crawl out of Satan’s asshole just so he can be with Mark again.

“You’re going to love it, I promise!”

Donghyuck shoots a disbelieving look at Mark’s back as the boy walks ahead. It’s a chilly night, the breeze making goosebumps appear on his skin in addition to the ones he already has from the bad feeling slowly creeping up on him. 

Being near holy places makes him itch, his body getting more and more uncomfortable the closer he gets. He can see the familiar shape of the church in the distance, the empty parking lot illuminated by the streetlights.

If Mark notices the way the lights flicker for a few seconds as they approach, he doesn’t say anything, content to keep talking about anything and everything.

It’s times like this that Donghyuck almost regrets liking Mark Lee. Here he is, voluntarily about to walk inside of a church, about to set himself on fire, all because of his human’s sparkling eyes. 

It’s not like it’ll actually hurt him, but Donghyuck hates smelling burnt.

Alas, Lee Donghyuck has been a fool for Mark Lee since the moment he met him, willing to follow him to the edges of the earth if Mark ever expressed the interest to do so. So he follows that familiar back, cursing the day the human reached out to him with a huge grin and asked him if he wanted to be friends.

Donghyuck doesn’t make friends that easily, not since he’s still considered a baby by most of the other demons he knows. Mark had been his first  _ real _ friend, closer to him in age than anyone else, and that alone was worth sneaking out of Hell every day for.

Most smart incubi don’t make nice with what’s considered ‘food,’ but Donghyuck has been called stupid more times than he can count by his overseer, Doyoung, that he’s decided to just live the way he wants. And for now, that means being in love with a human.

“How are we even going to get in?” he asks, shivering as another gust of wind blows past them. Mark shrugs off his own jacket, casually wrapping Donghyuck up in it.

Mark zips it up all the way for him, lifting Donghyuck’s chin up with a finger. His eyes are practically twinkling.

“Good question!” Mark grins, pulling keys out from his pocket. "Stole these from the old man earlier," he gloats. He throws them in the air, fumbling the catch, letting out an embarrassed laugh. “It’s late enough that everyone should have left, so we’ll be alone.”

Donghyuck has noticed that no one can keep from smiling while in Mark's presence. Even with him being a demon from hell, the corners of his mouth twitch without permission.

“If you wanted to get me alone, all you had to do is ask,” he teases, raising an eyebrow suggestively. “I’m down for whatever you wanna do, trust me~.”

A pretty blush erupts on Mark’s face as he splutters. “You, shush!”

"You're a dork," Donghyuck shakes his head. The tips of his human's ears glow red, and he clears his throat obnoxiously.

"Okay!" Mark turns around, hopping up the stairs. "Moving on!” Donghyuck follows with an endeared smile. “You don't believe in any religious things, right? That's why you've never stepped inside a church?"

"I wouldn't say I'm not a believer," he laughs weakly. Being this close makes his body tingle, an uncomfortable warmth flowing through his body. "I just don't... vibe with church."

“That’s valid,” Mark agrees with a nod. “Hopefully today can change your mind!”

“Churches as a whole are kind of scary,” Donghyuck says, looking at the abundance of crosses lining the sides. “Do you think this place is haunted?”

  
“It’s not, but I’ll protect you!” Mark says enthusiastically, cringing a bit once he realizes how cheesy that sounds.

“My hero,” Donghyuck croons, holding onto Mark’s arm and trying to plant a kiss on him. Mark’s face erupts into color again, and he squirms out of his grip.

“Ack! Get off!”

Donghyuck sadly lets go of his grip, pouting.

“We can save that for later,” the human whispers, quiet enough for Donghyuck to know he’s not meant to hear it. Unfortunately for Mark, demons have heightened senses.

“Hmmm?” he hums, leaning in closer to Mark’s face. 

“Nothing!” he screeches, nearly losing his balance as he moves back. “Let’s go ahead and head inside.”

The hair on the back of his neck stands up as Mark inserts the key.

“Maybe it isn’t such a good idea to come so late. Don’t they have cameras?” he asks nervously. “I know you’re the priest's son, but I don’t think we’re allowed to be here so late.”

"You’re right, but we’ve already made it this far. If nothing else, the church is pretty. There’s stained glass windows and some neat statues.”

“I don’t know…” he trails off. He knows what this will probably result in, and yet he can’t help but want to do it for Mark.

“Please, Hyuckie? This is an important part of me that I want to share with you. You're my… best friend!" Mark stops himself from saying something else, a sheepish look on his face.

“Right,” Donghyuck sighs, slightly in disappointment. “Only because you asked.”

“The courtyard is  _ super _ pretty, especially at night. The grass is super soft, and there’s a lot of pretty flowers. The statues can be a bit scary, but it’s fine. It’s a pretty cool place for a date, if you ask me--”

“Mark Lee,” Donghyuck interrupts, heart skipping a beat. “You didn’t say this was a  _ date _ .”

Mark freezes, eyes comically wide. They stare at each other for a few seconds. “I forgot to tell you this was a date.”

Donghyuck can feel the beginning of a smile on his lips.

“Are you asking me out right now?”

Mark rubs the back of his head sheepishly. “Yes. I planned this whole thing out and I can’t believe I forgot to ask you,” he groans, slapping himself. “There’s some food I hid inside and we’re gonna have a picnic. If that’s okay?”

A rush of happiness flows through him, making him momentarily forget his unease. He leans forward to kiss Mark on the cheek, quick and sweet.

“That’s perfect,” he breathes. The wind blows past them again, only this time Donghyuck only feels warmth. “Our first date at a church… you’re lucky I like you.”

“I like you a lot,” Mark confesses, staring at him earnestly. “I’m sorry I waited so long to tell you, but it’s kinda like I thought you already knew? Like, everything feels natural with you. I knew we were gonna end up here anyway. Y’know?”

Donghyuck can feel his own face flush at the honest words. “I know exactly what you mean.”

“Cool,” Mark breathes. “Let’s go on a date then.”

He twists the door handle, his other hand holding onto Donghyuck’s own, and leads them inside.

It’s a total of three seconds before he can feel his skin prickle in warning, his mind screaming at him to  _ getoutnow!  _ and then he’s bursting into bright, red flames.

Fire doesn’t usually hurt him, but it’s a bit different when he’s not on his own terf. The longer he stays like this, the higher of a chance there is for him to actually get hurt.

Okay, he might have lied earlier. It hurts the  _ teensiest _ bit, but nothing he can’t handle. The heat isn’t bothersome, but the sensation of the licks of flames slowly engulfing him is like a series of pinches.

The fire is warm on his skin, providing a relief to the biting chill from a few seconds ago. That’s probably the only benefit he can think of, as he dreads seeing Mark’s reaction. 

Mark. Donghyuck knows that their feelings are mutual, and he hopes that the last decade is proof enough that Donghyuck isn’t a threat. He doesn’t want to lose Mark, but revealing himself eventually has always been on his list to-do. If he can’t have an honest relationship with Mark, then it’s doomed from the start. 

Mark lets go of his hand with a yelp, wide eyes turning back to look at him. He can see his own reflection in his eyes, his human form utterly consumed with flames.

The hallway glows with a warm light, and Donghyuck gets to appreciate the pretty painting on the walls for a split second before he jumps back outside.

The flames die down immediately.

His clothes are slightly singed, his body smoking, and he smells burnt. He can’t imagine how strange he must look right now.

“Uh…” Donghyuck bites his lip. “I can explain?”

Mark laughs, the sound coming out a bit unhinged. He steps outside with him, firmly shutting the door behind him."Hyuckie, what just happened?"

“Have you seen that Buzzfeed Unsolved episode about spontaneous human combustion?” Donghyuck tries. “I guess it is real!”

“That’s not… you were on  _ fire _ , Donghyuck!” Mark trembles, rushing outside to physically make sure he’s okay. His hands pat him down frantically. “And now you’re not. But you’re okay. You caught on fire as soon as you went inside…”

The human looks so utterly lost and confused that Donghyuck can feel a lump forming in his throat. He tries to push back his incoming tears, sniffling a bit and smiling.

“I can explain, but you might not believe me,” he prefaces. “I’m a demon… of sorts. An incubus, to be specific. I’m kinda new to this whole thing really. My handler calls me a baby incubus. That’s why the church and I disagree with each other,” he tries to joke. “Because I’m from Hell.”

Mark’s face stays the same. Pale and in shock.

“Then why did you try and come inside?” he asks, voice shaky. “I don’t understand what’s happening. None of this makes sense.”

“Because I want to go on a date with you,” he decides to tell Mark the truth. “I agreed because you’re my best friend.”

The boy looks at him desperately, looking for any hint of a lie. “I want to be with you, Mark. I’ve loved you for years now.”

The words have a calming effect on the other, and the color slowly returns to Mark’s face. Even then, Donghyuck can’t read minds. He’s sure the other is in disbelief.

“Do you believe me?” Donghyuck asks, voice small.

Mark runs a hand through his hair in distress. “There’s not really any other explanation here that would make sense to me.”

“Life as a demon doesn’t really make any sense,” Donghyuck walks down the steps, stopping in the empty parking lot. Mark follows close behind, and Donghyuck is just glad he hasn’t sent him running to the hills. “I just am.”

“Oh man,” Mark shakes his head in disbelief. “My dad already gives you enough of a hard time as it is. If he finds out that you’re a…”

  
“He already knows.”

“Of course he does,” Mark says a bit hysterically. “How?”

Donghyuck attempts to shrug as nonchalantly as possible. “He tried exorcising me a few years ago. Didn’t work.”

Mark blinks. “Give me a second to process everything again. He tried to do what?”

“I think this is a better conversation for you to have with your father, so you can confirm I’m not crazy or anything,” Donghyuck says. He feels small, standing there with Mark’s jacket around his shoulders and his best friend/love of his life staring at him like he’s never seen him before.

“With my father…” Mark repeats slowly. “Yes, probably.”

Donghyuck laughs at him, the moonlight casting a glow on his face. 

“I can tell you need some time to think things through,” Donghyuck says, a sad smile on his face. “You know where to find me when you’re ready to talk. I’m sorry. I don’t mean you any harm, Mark. I just want you to be happy. Even if that means I won’t get to see you again. Thank you for being my friend.”

He leans over to plant a kiss on the human’s cheek, stopping himself from giving him a hug as well.

Then he heads toward his apartment.

...

Mark walks home in a daze.

Donghyuck is a demon. An incubus. Donghyuck caught fire inside of a church, but was okay as soon as he stepped out of it.

Mark is in love with a demon. And that goes against... something he’s pretty sure.

Demons are bad, evil. Mark knows this. But it doesn’t match up with anything that Donghyuck is. Donghyuck is mischievous, a pain in the butt sometimes, but he isn’t  _ evil _ . He’s funny, kind, charismatic, and has qualities that Mark is jealous of. Donghyuck is a good person.

Can Mark even be considered a good Christian with the thoughts he’s having? He laughs to himself, wishing for it all to be a cruel joke. But Donghyuck would never put him through this kind of pain unless it was the truth.

Mark’s father has never liked Donghyuck. Since that fateful day they became friends all those years ago, he’d complain about the bad influence he had on his son. 

Mark hadn’t listened though and with his mother supporting his newfound friendship, he ignored his father’s wishes. It wasn’t like he was home enough to even see Donghyuck when he came by.

It was the first time his father had expressed disappointment in him, for deciding to remain friends with Donghyuck. It was a bit like the beginning of the end for their once okay relationship.

It was hard to get him to accept Mark’s sexuality when he came out. Only a stern talking to from his mother managed to smooth things over, but Mark likes to think things have improved since being an awkward, bisexual fifteen year old coming out to his father who happens to be a priest.

He can only imagine his father’s reaction at being told that his son is in love with a  _ demon _ .

In love, still. Even with the bomb that had been dropped, Mark is still stupid in love. 

Mark wants to rush out the front door and see Donghyuck immediately, wants to reassure him that he isn’t going anywhere but there’s still more for him to find out first.

He enters his home, half heartedly muttering a greeting to his mother before he makes his way upstairs.

Mark hasn’t had a long talk with his father in  _ years _ , but he knows this is the perfect time to do it. Just to confirm everything.

He stops outside his father’s study, slowly raising his fist to knock. There’s a white cross outside the door, and seeing it just reminds him of bright red, flames, consuming his best friend.

He shakes his head, trying to clear his mind.

“Come in,” he hears. The stern voice still sends shivers down his spine like it used to as a kid.

His father is at his desk, reading glasses on his face and features tired. He takes one look at his son’s pale face and puts down the book in his hands, putting his palms together. 

“Did he finally tell you?” his father asks, like he’s surprised.

“Yeah, he did,” Mark nods slightly. He paces the floor, feeling like a wild animal in a cage with how fast his thoughts are going. “So it is real. I don’t even know why I’m here. I should go to him.”

“You still want to associate with him? With  _ it _ ?”

Mark thinks back to Donghyuck’s earlier explanation. Not once in his life has he ever felt like Donghyuck was trying to do him harm. It was often quite the opposite.

“Donghyuck is my best friend,” he says roughly. “More than that even.”

“Does your faith mean nothing to you?”

“I can believe in God and still be in love with Donghyuck. Even if he is… not human,” Mark clears his throat. “I still love him.”

His father looks at him in disbelief.

“I have no idea where I went wrong with you,” he shakes his head slowly. “What a shame.”

“Why did you try and exorcise Donghyuck?” Mark changes the subject, blinking rapidly to try and rid the tears that were forming in his eyes. “He hasn’t done anything wrong. He told me.”

“He’s a demon, Mark. At the time, he was in a child’s form. It’s unnatural.”

Mark remembers first meeting Donghyuck in a playground near his house, around when he had been maybe ten years old. The younger boy had been sitting by himself one one of the benches, just watching everyone else play with a pout on his face. The younger boy had looked like a sad puppy, curly brown hair ruffled in a way that gave him dog ears. It was cute.

Mark was also alone, because no one really liked playing with the new kid who’s dad was a stick in the mud. Before he knew it, he was making a beeline to the benches.

He had stuck his hand out, loudly introducing himself and asking if Donghyuck wanted to play tag. And the next thing he knew, he was coming back to the same place everyday to play with his best friend.

(Mark later found out that the only reason Donghyuck had been there that day was because he was being punished by being forced to play with human children for a prank he had pulled with another demon.

“It’s kinda like fate, that we met that day,” Mark hums.

“I like to think of it that way, too,” Donghyuck agrees, a blinding smile on his face.)

“You brought him home from the playground one day and I knew. He didn’t seem hostile, but I couldn’t take that risk, Mark. I had to protect you and your mother. Even then, it didn’t work. He came back, somehow.”

Mark clenches his fist. “We were never in any danger. I don’t know what kind of demons you’ve come across, but Donghyuck isn’t like them. He’s different.”

“Son, demons like to lure you in and make you trust them and then it’s too late. I don’t know if you’ll believe me, but I only want you to be happy,” he raises his voice, standing up. “That boy is going to destroy you.”

The tension in the room suffocates him. But Mark can’t let his father have the last word, not when it’s insulting Donghyuck.

“It would be an honor to be destroyed by him,” he spits out. “But I know he would never do that to me. Donghyuck makes me happy, happier than I’ve ever been. Happier than you’ve made me.”

His dad doesn’t respond to that. 

Mark walks out of the room, heading down the stairs as fast as possible without tripping. He can feel the barest trace of tears on his cheeks, and hurriedly wipes them away.

“Is everything okay?” his mother asks worriedly as soon as he comes into view. 

  
“I’m fine, mom!” he answers. His voice is thick, and he can already tell he won’t be leaving the house until his mother figures out what’s wrong by the look on her face.

“Nonsense, you look like you’re a few seconds away from a breakdown. Tell me what’s wrong.”

He lets her lead him to the living room. She hands him a glass of water, sitting him down next to her. Her eyes tell him to speak.

“I found something out about Donghyuck,” he says hesitantly, not wanting to outright say it. “It’s not bad, but I reacted like it was. I think I’ve ruined everything.”

“Is he still the boy you know and love, despite whatever you found out about him?”

“Yes,” Mark answers. “He’s perfect.”

“You can’t choose who you fall in love with, Markie,” she says softly. “If this is about your father’s reaction, ignore him. You can love whoever you want and God will still love you. He knows how good of a person you are.”

The relief in hearing someone else say those words lifts a weight off his shoulders.

“I know,” he nods. “Thank you for saying it again.”

“Anyone can tell that boy is in love with you. And you’re in love with him,” his mother smiles, and she gestures toward the door. “Now go apologize.”

...

Donghyuck’s apartment isn’t that far away, but it feels like it.

He sprints the distance, uncaring if he’s sweating like crazy once he arrives. He struggles to catch his breath, hands on his knees as he feels like his heart is going to leap out of his throat. Once he has himself under control, he walks up to the door he’s memorized by heart and knocks.

Doyoung answers the door, glaring at him. The man is scary as always, sharp angles and even sharper eyes that pierce into him. Mark has always had the impression that no matter how annoyed Doyoung acts toward Donghyuck, he’s actually fond and protective over him. 

“Are you the reason he’s being all pouty right now?” he demands, without so much as a greeting. The glint in his eyes is intense. Knowing that Doyoung was probably also a demon made his stare much more frightening.

“Yes,” he admits. “But I’m here to fix it.”

Doyoung sighs, his anger fading at his earnest tone. He steps aside, letting Mark into the home. 

“Alright. I’m heading out. When I come back, he better be feeling better,” he threatens. His eyes seem to deceive him, as the lights in the apartment flicker on and off for several seconds as Doyoung walks away.

The door closes behind him. Mark waits until he can hear a pair of feet walking away before he moves. He takes a deep breath, steeling his nerves. and goes to Donghyuck’s room.

The apartment is completely normal, despite the fact that there are two (probably) demons living in it. Mark comes face to face with the sun sticker on Donghyuck’s bedroom door and turns the knob.

The boy is face down on his bed, sheets crumpled around him. There’s a few tissue boxes on the floor, evidence that he had been crying.

“Can’t you see I’m sulking, Doyoung?” Donghyuck groans. “Leave me alone to die.”

“I’m not Doyoung,” Mark says softly, walking closer. “And I’m not leaving you alone again.”

Donghyuck sits up quickly, the imprint of his pillow still on his cheek. He looks disarming like this, hair a mess and in his pyjamas.

  
“Mark? You’re really here?” Donghyuck asks, tears falling down his face as soon as he realizes he’s not dreaming.

“I’m here,” Mark reassures him, sitting down next to him and pulling him into a hug. Donghyuck clings to his shirt, burying his face into his shoulder as he tries to stop crying.

“I thought you hated me,” he breathes heavily. “I thought you would never want to see me again.”

“That’s not possible,” Mark shakes his head, a small laugh escaping him. “I’m in love with you,” he reaches out to hold Donghyuck’s hand. Donghyuck’s eyes shine with relief.

“Even if I’m a demon?” Donghyuck shrinks, but he doesn’t pull away from Mark’s grip. 

“You’re not a bad person,” Mark says firmly. “I fell in love with you as you are. You being a demon changes nothing.”

Donghyuck sighs, resting his head on Mark’s chest as the older boy’s fingers run through his hair.

The two lay there, listening to each other breathe as they bask in each other’s presence.

“I can hear you thinking,” Donghyuck says after a moment. “I know you have questions, go ahead.”

“So… an incubus… That’s kind of like… a sex demon, right?”   
  


“You horny bastard.” Donghyuck turns to face him on the bed, laughing at Mark’s red face. “I feed off of people’s energy. But yes, sexual energy is usually the most filling.”

“Can I help?”

Donghyuck squeaks in response, blush darkening.

That’s how it leads to them on the bed, sharing passionate kisses even as Mark struggles to undress the both of them.

“I love you,” Donghyuck whispers, pressing a chaste kiss against Mark’s lips.

“I love you, too,” Mark answers, peppering the other’s face with small kisses.

The warmth in their chests only strengthens as they take the time to familiarize each other with their bodies.

“So, like, I’m not gonna die if we have sex, right? Because that would suck,” Mark murmurs as he kisses down the expanse of Donghyuck’s neck, impatiently pulling down Donghyuck’s boxers. 

Donghyuck laughs, the happy sound filling Mark with so much love it’s a wonder he doesn’t explode right then and there.

“No, idiot,” Donghyuck says, and he looks so beautiful lying there, covered in bites and naked. “It just means you’re gonna be a bit tired after we’re done.”

“I can deal with that,” he grins, digging through Donghyuck’s drawers for the lube. He opens the bottle, pouring a good amount into his hands, before going back to Donghyuck’s mouth.

Donghyuck is pliant underneath him, sensitive and reacting to his every touch. He opens up for him easily, kissing him enthusiastically as they lose themselves in their lips.

Getting his fingers wet he wraps a fist around Donghyuck’s cock, sliding up and down. The boy’s moans are music to his ears, and he takes his time learning what makes Donghyuck tremble in his grip.

Donghyuck does the same, his hands curling around Mark’s own cock appreciatively.

“You’re pretty big,” he says, delighted. “I can’t wait to have you in me.”

Mark blushes even as his ego swells. He doubles his efforts in getting Donghyuck to be a moaning mess, one hand caressing the boy’s balls and the other gently squeezing his dick.

“I’m gonna cum if you keep going,” Donghyuck whines, and Mark decides to give his dick a break.

He lies down in between the younger’s legs, spreading them open. He runs his finger across his hole, blowing on it to see it pucker.

“You’re cute even down here,” Mark coos.

“I will kill you,” Donghyuck screeches in embarrassment, attempting to kick him.

Mark shuts him up by slowly introducing his first finger, the long digit easing in and out to get the incubus used to the feeling of being fucked open.

One finger turns to two, and then three, and then Mark has a squirming mess of an incubus on his hands.

“Mark, please,” Donghyuck moans. His nails clench onto the skin of Mark’s shoulders, sharp enough to hurt. “More.”

“Anything for you, my dear,” Mark says cheesily, letting out a hiss of pain once Donghyuck’s hand comes up to smack him.

“Don’t be weird or I’m not letting you near me again,” he threatens. Mark smiles innocently.

When he finally slides in, they both breathe a sigh of pleasure and relief. 

“You look so good like this,” Mark groans, appreciating the sight of the tanner younger boy sweating and shaking. He gives Donghyuck’s brown nipples a flick, laughing at his surprised hiss.

“Why, thank you,” Donghyuck smirks. “You look okay,” he says, wrapping his arms around Mark’s shoulders. His eyes betray him, with the way he glances at Mark like he’ll disappear if he takes his eyes off of him for just one second.

“Thank you for the boost in my confidence,” Mark says sarcastically.

“You’re welcome,” Donghyuck tightens around him intentionally, making the older boy groan. His dick twitches inside of him, and Donghyuck gets more and more excited.

“Less talking, more sex,” he says sweetly, rolling his hips as encouragement. 

“Good idea,” Mark rasps, and he grinds slowly into Donghyuck. His cock is above average, making a mold of itself in Donghyuck’s insides, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Donghyuck whimpers underneath him, pressing Mark closer to him as he tries to get more of his cock inside of him. Mark is eager to help, the tight heat around him unlike anything he’s ever experienced.

Once he’s all the way in, Mark lets out a deep groan. 

“Fuck,” he says, grinding deep inside. Donghyuck’s legs spread even wider as he drools on his pillow. “You feel so good.”

The room is quiet save for the mattress creaking below them, their loud breaths mingling with each other as they never pull away from a messy kiss.

“You’re so big, so good for me,” Donghyuck mumbles into Mark’s mouth. “Want you in me all the time.”

  
Mark moans at that, lifting Donghyuck up slightly for a better angle. The boy whimpers, arching his own back.

Mark rocks in and out of the younger boy, panting heavily at the drag of his walls along his cock and the delicious way Donghyuck tightens around him whenever he hits just the right spot.

“Harder,” Donghyuck demands. “You won’t hurt me.”

Mark pulls all the way out, giving no warning when he slams back inside of the other. His grip on Donghyuck’s waist is hard, holding him in place as he thrusts into him over and over again.

“Just like that,” Donghyuck whines, voice getting louder. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Sweat drips down his temple and Mark knows he’s going to feel gross after this, but right now all he can focus on is fucking Donghyuck until he can’t even talk anymore.

He can feel himself getting closer. Grunting, he falls on top of the younger boy, pinning him down and thrusting inside of him.

“I’m gonna cum,” Donghyuck sobs. It only takes a few more seconds, and then he’s blowing his load in between them.

“Fuck,” Mark groans, pulling out quickly. He hovers over Donghyuck, finishing himself with the help of the lewd look on Donghyuck's face.

Mark comes all over Donghyuck’s stomach, saving the image in his head.

“That was amazing,” Donghyuck smiles in satisfaction. “Thank you, Mark. For wanting to help me.”

“I don’t feel too tired,” Mark says in surprise. “Well, actually…” he falls over, groaning into the pillow.

“I take that back,” he says, his eyes shutting without his permission. “This sucks.”

Donghyuck laughs, leaning over to grab a towel off his chair. He gently cleans the both of them, cooing over Mark’s antics as he squirms.

“You’re so cute,” Donghyuck praises him, slapping him on the butt with the towel. “Go to sleep now.”

“And you’ll be here when I wake up?”

Donghyuck nods, pressing a kiss to Mark’s temple.

“I’ll be here. I’ll make us breakfast tomorrow, too.”

“Sounds nice,” Mark murmurs. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!


End file.
